The primary objective of this study is to assess the effectiveness of amitriptyline and mexiletine in reducing pain intensity in patients with HIV-related painful neuropathy, as measured by the pain intensity description scale developed by Gracely et al. The study will also assess the safety and tolerability of study treatments.